Crash and burn
by Girafe13
Summary: It's Sam/Jess week on Tumblr, and I have challenged myself to do all the prompts. I hope you enjoy them! First day: the meeting.


**It's Sam/Jess week on Tumblr. I have challenged myself to do all the prompts, because, well, feelings and stuff. I hope you like them!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

He's at a horrible party, he doesn't know anyone, and he sees Dean in every guy with brown hair that walks in front of him.

This party sucks.

Sam Winchester is at the bar, looking around, his long hair falling into his eyes. He doesn't want to be there, but hell, it's the beginning of the first semester, and he needed a drink.

It's been a month. Sam can think of a million places his brother and father could be right now. Chasing a ghost in South Dakota. Hunting down a vengeful spirit in Texas. Sam doesn't care.

Right_. Not caring_. Easy.

Now Sam is here, already deep down into law classes and homework, and lectures. Hunting demons seem very far away, now, and Sam got to concentrate on his life, now. His _real_ life.

No more moping around. No more going home into his little dorm and wait for something to happen, a knock on the door, the lights flickering, anything. No more of that. No more thinking about his brother, or his father. Nothing can change his mind, and nothing can now relate to them. They're gone.

Sam nods at himself, finishes his drink, and turns around, just as _Smoke on the Water _comes bashing through the entire bar. Everybody cheers at the DJ. Sam can practically smell the Impala, and feel the wind as it goes, devouring mile by mile, and Dean, singing along, and-

Alright, now, that's just too much.

He storms out the bar, taking everything in at once : the fresh air, the stars, the pretty blonde crying, sitting on the stairs, just a few meters away, the cars all-

Wait. There is a girl. Crying. Oh god. He must go back inside, he must...

The door slams shut, and the girl turns around, alerted by the sound.

Sam is so not ready for this. He feels the world swirl a little, and he just stands there, while the pretty blonde stares at him, tears coming down her face. She has those big, blue eyes, and Sam just can't breathe for a second, seeing everything clearly for the first time since he left.

'Hi.' he says, because, wow, this is just really awkward, isn't it ?

'Hi, I'm... sorry about this, I just... You can leave, now, I can take care of myself.'

_Dean, leave me alone, I can take care of myself !_

Sam sits down, the music in the bar still echoing, people laughing in the parking lot breaking the silence. He sits just beside her, and she doesn't move, but she frowns.

'Seriously, I'm fine, I just... I just had a rough night.'

Sam can't even look at her. _What am I even doing, she's way out of my league, you must creep her out oh god_.

His thoughts are like a spiral, and it takes all his courage to speak up again.

'I just... don't think it's nice to cry alone. I can be a moral support, you know ? Uh... For the night. I'm a total stranger, so, you cry on my shoulder, and everything, and then we part ways and we never see each other again, so you don't have to deal with the fact that you cried in front of someone you know. Sounds nice ?'

'Sound confusing, yeah.' she laughs between two sobs, and Sam regrets immediately the 'never seeing you again' part.

She looks at him, and he looks at her, and the stars are shiging so bright, Sam can see every detail of her. The way her hair falls on her shoulders. The way her eyes shine with tears. Her little nose, and her round, red cheeks from being outside too long.

'So. What happened ?' he asks, because he just can do anything else. If he moves, he's going to kiss her.

'I don't know, just a stupid fight with my best friend. Her boyfriend cheats on her all the time, and she can't even bring herself to let him go, I mean-'

They talk for a long time. They talk about stupid things, they talk about anything.

They talk about university. Classes, professors, homework. They talk about Oprah, they talk about the last movie they saw. They talk about their favorite song, and about (Sam is the first one surprised) ghosts.

He makes her laugh a couple of times. Later, he offers her his jacket, because it's now freezing, and by the end of the conversation, he has forgotten all about old cars and old songs.

Suddenly, after they both had finished laughing about a terrible joke she made, silence fell again on them. They look at each other, still smiling, and Sam can't take it anymore.

'I'm Sam' he says, at the exact same time she says: 'I'm Jessica.'

They laugh again, and she shakes the hand he is offering.

'Nice to meet you, Jessica. I guess I broke our deal.' teased Sam.

'I never agreed on your deal, you know, Sam.' she teased back, and Sam has never been this happy. His name sounds rich on her tongue.

She stands up, and he sits there, surprised.

'Thank you so much. For all of this. I really needed that.'

Her smile is so beautiful, after all those tears, that Sam can't thank enough Deep Purple for existing.

She hugs him, _actually_ hugs him, and her perfume, faint went they were sitting, is now all over Sam. It's sweet and fruity. When she let go of him, she turns around, takes his hand, and writes something down. Then, she starts to walk towards the university dorms.

'I'll see you around, Sam.' He can hear her smile throughout the sentence.

It's only when she is out of sight that Sam realizes that one, she's gone with his jacket, and that two, he has her number written down on the palm of his left hand.

'Not, bad, uh, Dean ?' he mutters to himself, completely startled.

He then looks up, and the stars are still there, and the moon is a faint crescent fading away.

A new day is about to begin.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! A review is always nice,**

**Audrey**


End file.
